The Day At The Beach
by thebritishmutantninjaassassin
Summary: First fic ever to make it out of my head! One Shot for now could maybe write more if i get asked and any ideas are welcome. little bit Neric. Fluffy. Nell, Eric, Kensi, Deeks and Gemma (OC) have a fun day at the beach :) enjoy x DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything :(
1. Gemma Currie (OC) background info

**This is my OC background info - skip it if you want but it might help understand parts of my stories**

* * *

Gemma Currie – Gemma studied medicine in Britain before taking a job in UCLA and treating 'Sylvia Cole' -who had been involved in a car accident- 'Sylvia' suffered minor whiplash but nothing major, whilst she was in the ER she observed Gemma very carefully taking in her initiative, determination, personality and skill. A day after 'Sylvia' was discharged, she phoned Gemma and explained that she had a proposition for her and if she was interested to meet her at Novel Café on Gayley Avenue at 3pm. Gemma was curious so she went to Novel Café just before 3pm and bought herself a coffee before sitting in a small booth in the corner and checking the time on her phone 2:58pm, at exactly 3:00pm 'Sylvia Cole' walked in and sat across from Gemma, 'Sylvia' explained that this job proposition was top secret and Gemma had to come with her to a secure place to discuss it. Gemma agreed and 'Sylvia' drove her to the boathouse they went inside. 'Sylvia' got to the point very quickly, she explained that her real name was Henrietta Lange and when she was admitted to the ER she had been observing Gemma and she liked her. She then went onto explain that she worked with NCIS and there was a position available for Gemma to work closely with team as a medical advisor. Gemma accepted the job, on her first day she learnt that one of her best friends and her flatmate – Nell Jones- was not a TV editor as she believed but in fact a tech analyst for NCIS. After being in the field a few times as the 'NCIS medical advisor' Gemma trained to become an agent, although as she is skilled with computers she spends most of her time in OPS with Nell and Eric, though if by Hetty's request she was required in the field she made no objection. Gemma also became close friends with Kensi very quickly. Gemma can also surf reasonably well.


	2. The Day At The Beach

***EDITED- i have changed my 'brit-isms' (i think :)) if ive missed any review and ill change them***

**FIRST FANFIC :D YAY Probs not any good, bit fluffy :) **

**Also just so you guys know i have absolutely no surfing experience at all! i watch people surf and i would like to surf but i cant so. **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

The Day at the Beach

"NELL!"

"WHAT?"

"CAN YOU GET THE DOOR? WHOEVER IT IS ISNT GONNA LEAVE ANYTIME SOON"

"WHY CAN'T YOU?"

"IM JUST OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

"FINE" Nell walked to answer the door and found the persistent doorbell ringer was Eric

"Hey, Beale sup?" Nell grinned at Eric

"I, umm, emm" Eric was distracted by how amazing Nell looked at this time of the morning, she had wet hair fresh from the shower and she was wearing a tight vest top and tribal patterned pyjama bottoms

"WHO IS IT NELL?" Gemma yelled down the hall as she walked out of her room, also wearing a vest top but with pyjama shorts. Gemma was halfway down the hall and about two seconds from Nell when Nell shouted

"ITS ERIC" Gemma punched Nell in the arm

"Hey Eric, how ya doing?" Gemma grinned. Eric snapped out of whatever trance he was in

"I'm good Gemma, How are you?" Eric smiled

"I'm great. Do you wanna come in or are you just gonna stand there all day?" Gemma Question Eric and Nell giggled

"Erm…I suppose I can emm come in for a bit" Eric smiled and walked in as Gemma held the door open and followed Nell into the Kitchen. Gemma grabbed a mug off the shelf and turned round

"who wants coffee?" Nell and Eric both nodded so she grabbed another two mugs and made the coffee before joining Nell and Eric at the table.

"So Eric, what brings you here at this time of day?" Gemma smiled as she sipped her coffee

"Well its really nice today so if you guys aren't doing anything I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach, do some surfing?"

Gemma looked at Nell and Nell nodded so Gemma answered

"Yeah, sounds great! We could ask Kensi and Deeks as well, I know that Deeks surfs and I'm sure Kensi would appreciate the sunbathing opportunity!" Gemma Grinned and Eric nodded in agreement

"So ill meet you guys down there at 12 ish, you can call kensi and deeks?" Gemma nodded

"sure" it was 9:15 so that gave them 2 hours and 45 minutes before they were meeting Eric. Eric finished his coffee and left saying that he would bring his spare surf board for Gemma and Nell. After Eric left Nell made pancakes for herself and Gemma whilst Gemma phoned Kensi and Deeks.

"GEMMA! PANCAKES!" Nell shouted through to the other room, and not long after Gemma appeared at the table

"Kensi and Deeks are going to meet us and Eric at the beach about 12" Gemma said digging into her pancakes, Nell nodded as she also had a mouthful of pancakes. Once they had both finished Gemma washed the plates and mugs before going to get changed. No sooner than Gemma had shut her bedroom door and opened her wardrobe, there was a knock on her bedroom door followed by it opening

"what is it Nell?" Gemma said without turning round

"I've never been surfing before so what should I wear?" Nell asked sitting down on Gemmas bed and crossing her legs yoga style.

"Swim stuff, whatever" Gemma replied whilst rummaging through her clothes

"Well what are you wearing?"

"this, with this and these" Gemma answered throwing a bikini, swim shorts and a t-shirt onto the bed

"ok, thanks" Nell got up and walked out into her own room.

2 hours later Gemma and Nell were walking along the beach to where they saw Eric, talking to Kensi and Deeks

"Hey Guys" Gemma smiled cheerily, getting a mumble of 'Hi' and 'Hello' and 'Hey' back. Kensi took a beach towel out of her bag and sat it down on the sand before lying down on it

"Who's for surfing?" Eric asked, Deeks grabbed his board and ran towards the sea leaving the others laughing

" Definitely" Gemma grinned and grabbed Erics spare board from the sand, dumping her bag on Kensi's rug "Nell you joining us?" she asked

"Sure" Nell grinned and sat her bag down beside Gemma's

"Well since you've never surfed before you can ride with me or Eric, cause he's a better surfer, if you want!" Gemma started walking slowly towards the waves, Eric was already there,

"I'll just stick with you for now, I guess" Nell followed Gemma to the waters edge, where they could clearly see Eric and Deeks surfing towards a huge wave.

"You sit here" Gemma held the surfboard steady in the water and pointed to the end of the surf board and waited for Nell to get on before pushing it further into the water and jumping on, paddling with her arms until she got out far enough to stand up.

"You joining me?" Gemma held out her hand to Nell, who took it and stood up on the surf board

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Nell screamed as they surfed inside of a huge wave

"Wait for it" Gemma grinned as they reached the end of the wave and another wave hit them causing them both to fall of the surfboard into the sea. Gemma pulled herself up onto the board laughing and went to help Nell up and not seeing her anywhere, she heard laughter behind her and turned to see Nell sitting on Erics board with Eric. She raised her eyebrows at them then started to paddle toward the shore. Deeks was already out of the water and lying on the beach beside Kensi, Eric and Nell followed Gemma out of the sea and towards Kensi and Deeks. They all sat down on the rug grabbing towels to dry off a bit, Gemma spied an Ice Cream shop across the street

"Who's for Ice cream?" Everyone nodded and mumbled 'yes' and 'me'

"Eric and I can go get it? What does everyone want?" Deeks said standing up, Kensi wanted rocky road, Nell wanted cookie dough and Gemma wanted strawberry so Deeks and Eric headed across the street and came back with the 5 different ice creams, they all lounged in the sun enjoying their ice creams and talking. After they had all finished their ice creams, and done some sun bathing, Gemma, Eric and Nell headed back into the sea. Deeks was too 'tired' to surf or in other words he wanted to lie in the sun with Kensi and just didn't want to say, but it meant that Gemma, Eric and Nell had a board each. Nell was learning really fast and after falling off a few times she managed to stay upright for longer than Gemma. It was getting late so they paddled back to shore where Kensi and Deeks were packing up their things

"We're gonna get some food at that new Indian place down the road" Kensi said whilst rolling up the rug, Gemma looked at Nell because she knew that Nell didn't like Indian food

"You guys can go if you want" Nell looked at Gemma and Eric "I'll just go home, get a pizza or something"

"Pizza sounds good to me" Gemma smiled picking up her bag

"Pizza sounds great" Eric grinned and picked up his surf boards

"See you later guys" Gemma said and started walking towards the car park, to help Eric with the surfboards

"so its just us then fern" Deeks smirked cheekily at Kensi who raised an eyebrow and punched him in the arm.

Back at Nell and Gemmas apartment, Gemma ordered a pizza as Nell was having a shower then went for a shower herself. Not long after Gemma was finished in the shower the pizza arrived and Gemma headed into the kitchen where Eric was rummaging in the cupboard for something

"What ya looking for Eric?" Gemma asked startling Eric who jumped hitting his head off the top of the cupboard

"Cups, soda and Plates. Nell said to get cups, soda and plates" Eric answered rubbing his head

"first of all you don't use plates for pizza, you use the box or napkins, secondly the cups are in here and thirdly is your head ok?" Gemma laughed grabbing 3 cups and a 2litre bottle of soda

"Thanks" Eric took the bottle of juice from Gemma "and my heads fine thanks for asking" They both walked through to the living room where they found Nell sitting on the floor surrounded by DVDs.

"Just pick one Nell" Gemma sighed sitting down cross-legged beside the small coffee table

"I can't 'Just pick one' they're all so good!" Nell explained

"fine, I'll pick" Gemma blindly grabbed the DVD nearest her and went to put it in the TV

"NO!" Nell half shouted "This one" and held out a DVD

"Ah. So you do have the brain capacity to pick a DVD" Gemma took the DVD and put it in the player in the side of the TV, It was a comedy and the 3 of them sat eating pizza and laughing for the next 2 hours. When the film finished Gemma went to the toilet leaving Nell and Eric sitting beside each other on the couch. Nell was leaning on the Eric slightly but Eric didn't mind, They sat for a few seconds in comfortable silence until Eric decided to break it

"Nell?"

"Yeah"

"hmm. Nothing" Nell sat up and looked at Eric

"Whats up Beale?" Nell asked, Eric realised they were sitting really close together, unnaturally close actually

"Nothing" Eric stared into Nells eyes, lost in a trance. They slowly moved closer and closer and when they where just centimetres from each other, Eric decided he was going to do it

"Nell?"

"mhm" Nell stared at Eric, they were so close she could smell the sea off of him, salty but amazing. Eric stared back at Nell they were so close he could smell her shampoo, raspberries. Without realising it Eric moved in and just did it. He kissed her. The moment was perfect. They broke apart

"That was nice" Nell stated

"It was" Eric replied

"We should do it again sometime?" Nell raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, we should" Eric grinned

"Hey Guys!" Gemma walked back in "Oh did I interrupt something?"

"Nope, Nothing, I should probably go now. Bye" Eric mumbled grabbed his coat and left

"What did I miss" Gemma asked curiously, watching as Eric drove away

"Nothing, nothing at all" Nell Grinned. That's all she would tell her friend. For now anyway.

* * *

**Hope you lovely people enjoyed that :) i'm in the process of writing more fanfics (YAY) Review if you want :)  
I might continue with this if i get ideas and i have also started a forum and poll to see how many people want me to continue :D But for now thats it so BYE :) **


End file.
